


Soft and Cuddly Inside

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had a reputation.  The badass hunter with the heart of stone.  But what people didn’t know, with that special someone, you were able to truly be yourself.  Dean Winchester, he always brought out the best in you.





	Soft and Cuddly Inside

Sam was in awe.  Dean was smirking proudly.  You were panting, gasping for air as you dropped your machete to the ground.  “Take that you son of a bitch!”  You managed to get out as you kicked the vampire’s body away from you. 

 

You looked up and saw the brothers staring at you.  “What?”  You said as you leaned over and tried to catch your breath.  Managing to snag your machete back up as you stood up.  You took a couple steps and then hissed in pain as you looked down to your leg and saw the gash in it.

 

“You alright?” Dean asked quickly, rushing to your side.

 

“I’m fine, Dean.”  You gave him a little push out of your way and made your way back out of the warehouse and to the impala. 

 

As you did so, Sam just stood there with his jaw on the floor.  “Dude…she just took out a nest of eight vamps all on her own…” 

 

Dean smirked as he saw the door swing shut.  “Yep!  That’s my girl!”  He said with a proud smirk on his face as he followed after you.

 

When you first started hunting with the Winchesters, it had been a little rough.  Everyone has their own ways of doing things, own set of traditions and rules, and you and the boys took a little while to get used to each other, but now…three years later…you were a well-oiled machine. 

 

You or Sam would tackle research while the other went with Dean for interviews.  Then the three of you would team up to gank the monsters and be on your merry way.  It didn’t take long for the boys to realize why you had the nickname ‘The Badass’ in hunting circles.  It seemed like there was nothing you couldn’t handle. 

 

Nest of Vamps?  No trouble.  Guy hitting on you at the bar?  Break his nose.  Witness being uncooperative?  Manipulate the situation until you got your answers.  You had training techniques and skills that Sam and Dean hadn’t even realized existed.  You really were the definition of Badass. 

 

And what’s more, you seemed to have a heart of steel.  At least that was what Sam always said.  No matter what happened on a hunt, whether it went well or horrible, you always met it with a composed face and didn’t seem to give into emotion. 

 

But Dean knew you in a different light.  About two years into your hunting with the boys, you and Dean started…something.  You really didn’t have a label for it when you started, but now, you did.

 

You and Dean were dating, and item, in a relationship.  And because of that, you let Dean in.  You took down your walls when you were with him, only him.  You let him see everything.

 

This was one of those nights.  Sam couldn’t see it, but this hunt was hard on you.  When you were ‘badass’, it was because you were hiding something underneath.  In this case, you going in a single handedly taking out the nest…it was hiding your guilt and heartache at the five girls who were taken as their meals. 

 

When you got back to the bunker with the boys, you gave them both a nod and headed off to you and Dean’s room.  You quickly grabbed some clothes and cleaned up and made your way back, luckily without running into Sam.  Otherwise he would have seen the pink tint in your eyes from you crying in the shower. 

 

You turned into your bedroom and quickly shut the door and gave a soft sigh as you leaned your head against the door.  It was then that you felt Dean’s arms wrap around your waist.  “Let’s get to bed.”  He said softly with a small smile on his lips. 

 

Dean loved having you on his own.  When your walls came down, you were almost like a different person.  You curled up into Dean’s arms as he pulled you along until you sat down on the bed and crawled up to make room for Dean.

 

He laid down next to you and pulled you close as you curled up into him, tucking your head under his chin.  Your hands wound their way around his torso as you snuggled into him.  Dean sighed as he pulled you closer.  “It’s not your fault.”  He whispered as he kissed your head.  “Never is.” 

 

You snuggled into Dean and closed your eyes as you let his heartbeat pumped against your cheek, sending you off with a sweet thump-thumping of his heart.

 

000

 

The next morning, you woke up to feeling Dean’s lips against your head, making you smile as you looked up to him with a sleepy smile.  “Good morning.”   You said with a big smile as you leaned up and captured Dean’s lips with yours.  

 

Dean smiled as he quickly flipped you over onto your back as you let out an excited squeal.  He hovered over you as he kissed you tenderly.  “Mornin’ beautiful.” 

 

You smiled up at him as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into you for a tight hug.  Dean smiled against your skin before he quickly pulled up and took you with him.  You watched as he stood up and walked over to his dresser and began to pull out some clothes, watching how his body moved, muscles shifting. 

 

“Like what you see?”  He said playfully, giving his ass a little shake. 

 

“Maybe.”  You said as you let a little blush rise to your cheeks.  “What if I do?” 

 

Dean slipped on his jeans as he shot you a wink, making you giggle.  “Well, in that case…”  You stood up and walked over to him before wrapping your arms around his body and running your hands up and down his chest and stomach. 

 

Dean hummed as he let his head fall back as you gave him soft kissed over his neck and shoulders.  “I love you.”  You whispered into his skin as he turned around, those green eyes looking down to you.

 

“And I love you.”  He whispered back to you.  Those were your secret words to each other.  Never had you ever uttered them around anyone else, not even Sam.  They were for you both, only.

 

“Do you know what I love about you?” You whispered to him as you smiled up at him.

 

Dean chuckled as he enjoyed this moment, the moment of you just being you, not the stone faced hunter you have to be outside of this room.  “What’s that?”

 

You smiled as you kissed him tenderly.  “Your kiss.”  You reached up and ran a finger over his cheek.  “Your freckles…they are especially adorable.”  Your fingers wove through his hair as you complimented him, no matter how much grease or blood or muck go in it, his hair was always so soft.  “Your heart…your smile…and I especially love it when you sing.” 

 

You continued to list off all the things you loved about him as he held you close.  Dean hummed in response to everything you said, enjoying the moment with you, before he turned around and did the same thing for you.  “I love your laugh.  That real one when I say something really stupid.”  He kissed your head before he ran his fingers up your side and gave them a little wiggle, getting a quick yelp from you.  “I love how ticklish you are.” 

 

He pulled you closer into his arms and he bent down and took a handful of your ass and lifted you up.  “I love that ass.  Seriously.  You have the sexiest ass, in the world.”  You threw your head back and laughed as you wrapped your legs around him, letting him hold you up. 

 

“I love how you hold me.”  You said softly as he walked you back to the bed, laying the both of you down as he curled into you. 

 

“I love how you play with my hair…”  He added as his head lay down on your stomach and your fingers wove through those dark blonde locks. 

 

And that was your morning.  That was your every morning when you and Dean were alone.  They two of you would spend a little time just appreciating each other, saying how much you cared for one another.  It was the time the both of you let go of what, or who, you needed to be, and just were…with each other.

 

And although it seemed like a well-guarded secret, your secret soft and loving lives, Sam knew.  So did Cas.  All it took was a cracked door for your voices to echo down the hallway one morning and Sam couldn’t help but smile.  His brother found someone he could be with, without worrying about the life or what it would bring. 

 

Dean had his badass hunter with a face of stone, and you had your Winchester man and his sleek black Impala.  The two of you were a match made in heaven.  Hardened and rough on the outside, but soft and cuddly on the inside.  No one would have ever suited you better. 


End file.
